Shooting from the Heart
by RainStormer98
Summary: Merida just found out she's being betrothed, being the stubborn princess she is, she runs away. She finds a whisp, as it leads her deeper into the forest she starts to get lightheaded. She wakes up in a cove, as she feels different she finds out she's on a viking island! Merida finds out she as lost her power in archery, she finds a boy that helps her get her grip in archery again.
1. You Mean You're a Viking?

Angus was galloping throughout the forest, his hooves thumping against the moist ground. On top of him was a girl with blazing red untamed hair, curls bouncing everywhere it was hiding her tears sliding down red rosy cheeks. Her eyes were an ocean blue flowing with sadness at the time she held on tightly to the gigantic horse. The 16 year old girl, also known as Merida was running away from her home, it was a castle because she was a princess. She never acted princess like, so she lacked socializing and never seemed to fall in loved. It angered her mother a lot so she was put to be betrothed. Merida wanted to find love in her own time, but when she heard three princes were going to fight for her hand she freaked.

Now here she is griping onto the horse's mane and feeling like everything was on her shoulders. She then felt thrown over as her body slammed onto the cold ground. Her eyes moved up as her curly hair was whipped back. Merida picked herself up as her voice choked out, "Angus!" her thick Scottish accent heard through the stones circled around her. She felt a wind fly by her as the neigh of her horse was heard. A blue flame swirled in front of her, her blue eyes lit up with the whisps reflection in her eyes. Her hand reached out to touch the unique creature, but it disappeared forming more in a path along the forest trees.

Merida was running further into the forest after the wandering whisps as her galloping horse followed her. Eyes beaming with excitement had a tint of curiosity in it, feet missing dangerous branches and tree trunks. The whisps stopped appearing; her leg reached the last whisp as it disappeared into thin air. Merida seemed confused as she was standing in a clearing with fog slowly moving across the sky. She sniffed a disgusting smell, she started to cough as she creaked out, "Wha' is tha' horrible-"

_THUMP!_

The princess body fell onto the ground making it seem ever so quiet as the horse neighed, but stopped shortly after as no reply was heard. A white flash burst into the sky showing nothing in the young girls' vision. She opened her eyes fogging her vision as like she hasn't opened her eyes in two days. A boy was standing over her with curiosity, his green forest eyes scanning her suspiciously. His voice was cracking as he spoke softly, "You're not from here are you?" Merida nodded slowly, "Is it tha' obvious?" The boy chuckled holding his hand out to help her up, she politely took it brushing off the dust on her ripped up dress. The boy smiled, "My names, Hiccup." Merida giggled quickly apologizing after, and then replied, "My names, Merida."

Hiccup looked over his shoulder after hearing a crunch of a branch, just realizing it was a rabbit, turning back around he continued their conversation, "So, Merida, how'd you get here?" Merida sighed, her head falling to the ground, "Hoping you would know tha'..." Hiccup nodded his head slowly, the thick tension was broken by Merida's soft voice, "So, being on this mysterious place, could you tell me where I am?" Hiccup awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh! Right, this is Berk. I'm guessing you're from Scotland?" Merida smiled slightly, "I've never heard of Berk..." avoiding the thing about Scotland finding it obvious.

Hiccup chuckled, "It's the worst Viking Island ever. I mean-" Merida shushed him almost instantly, "Did you say Viking!?" Hiccup nodded confusingly, "Scotland, and are NOT allies!" Hiccup inhaled slowly, "Oh…" Merida angrily shook her head, as Hiccup kept thinking of a way to keep her calm, "I thought the clothes made it obvious…" Merida sat down on the ground head in hands, "My mum told me Vikings were huge and mean." Hiccups eyes gazed at the ground, "Guess I'm always the odd one out." He glanced upwards towards the woods hearing a growl. A black figure pounced on Hiccup as Merida screamed, "Hiccup!"

**A/N: First chapter yay! Sorry its short, but I will try to update quicker. This takes place after Hiccup installs Toothless' tail. So the village doesn't know about Toothless yet. Reviews are appreciated! ~Rain **


	2. Maybe I Could Re-teach You?

"Woah Toothless, Calm down!" The creature jumped off of Hiccup. Merida stood dumbfounded then came back to reality,"WHAT IS THA'?!" Merida started backing away from the figure as it started sniffing her. Hiccup leaped in front of it, putting his hand on its snout. "This is Toothless, Toothless that's Merida. This is a dragon." Merida stood there with wide eyes,"A-a dr-agon...?" Hiccup nodded as Toothless started to sniff Merida.

She let the dragon move around her, it rubbed against her like a cat and made a gummy smile. Hiccup was astounded,"Toothless doesn't do that to anyone else." Merida giggled as she petted the black dragon. Toothless curled up around Merida as she started to keep up their conversation,"I've never seen a dragon before, this is great! Who else knows abou' him?" Hiccup made a weak side smile,"Well, so far, j-just you.."

Merida frowned, moving forward towards the boy, it startled the dragon as she almost stepped on its tail. Her eyes located a brown decoy of the real tail,"Wha' happened?" Hiccup scratched the back of his neck as he seemed to do that a lot when he was nervous,"Well, he was shot down..so yeah. It took off his um, wing.." He stuttered at explaining the story leaving out important details. Merida nodded slowly and walked towards the woods,"We need a plan. I need to get home, but with me being Scottish on a Viking Island that's a problem." Hiccup pondered,"Any skills in fighting?" Merida grinned ready to show off her awesome techniques,"I can do sword fighting and I'm really good at bow and arrow."

Hiccup nodded, his eyes wondered over to the forest,"Well, I can make you some weapons." Merida shook her head,"I've got my bow and arrows already." She said reassuringly pointing to her quiver. Hiccup had a playful smile on his lips,"Well you'll need some targets." He motioned Toothless back to safety, his dragon did so waddling back to a cave. Merida giggled as Hiccup spoke up,"I'll go to the village tonight and make some. Go with Toothless, he'll keep you safe." She nodded and followed his command she ran after the dragon.

Hiccup ran to the village avoiding hi's and hello's, he reached the blacksmith to find Gobber repairing swords and shields,"Mind giving me some help, Hiccup?" Hiccup shook his head rapidly, wanting to get done the targets before someone could find Merida AND Toothless. "Sorry, Gobber, kinda busy." Hiccup started making metal bars and chains. Gobber starred at the creation curiously,"Whatcha making?" As he turned around to watch Hiccup he was already out of blacksmith trotting off to who knows where.

Hiccup grabbed some wool he kept in his room and ran out the back door following the trail back to Toothless and Merida. He reached the cave exhaustingly, he dropped everything on the ground feeling tired. Merida rolled her eyes with playful smile dancing on her lips,"So dragon boy, wha' is this?" Her hands hovering over the mess of objects on the floor. Hiccup rolled his eyes picking to some objects, he clamped together the metal bars tying it around with the chain. He wrapped the wool into a circular position and stationed it on the bars.

He looked pleased,"Your target, milady." Merida blushed at the word, but shook it off. She grabbed the bow and arrow as Toothless's growl was heard. Hiccup put his hand on his nostrils,"It's okay, bud she's not shooting at me or you." Merida pulled the arrow out of the quiver placing it on the bow. She pulled back breathing slowly, then letting go.

It missed the target completely, the arrow hit a tree near by. Merida stood there in total shock,"Wha'!? How!? I-I am- Wha'!?" Hiccup put a hand on her should,"What's wrong?" Merida ripped his had off his shoulder, Hiccup flinched noticing her temper changing quickly,"WHA'S WRONG!? I AM TOP NOTCH IN ARCHERY, I NEVER EVER MISS!" Hiccup tensed feeling embarrassment wash over him,"S-sorry." Merida sat on the ground muttering senseless to herself.

Hiccup couldn't help, but sit down next to her. He did the best thing he could do to calm her down,"Maybe I could re-teach you?" Hiccup knew this was going to be the most embarrassing thing ever.

A/N: Uh oh Hiccup, way to embarrass yourself. Next chapter will be a conversation with Stoick. Some cute Mericcup moments and Astrid get curious. Reviews are appreciated! ~Rain


	3. I Didn't Need Your Help

Hiccup trudged home, feeling guilty for leaving Merida behind. She was happy when he told her about re-teaching, but he had to get home before anyone got too suspicious. He pushed open the main doors of his house, surprised to see his father back already.

"Dad?" spoke Hiccup softly. His father slowly turned to meet with his sons' confused face. Hiccup gulped, trying to get away by quickly climbing up the steep stairs. "Hiccup, we need to talk." Hiccup flinched at that. "W-we do?" Stoick only nodded. "Well in that case, then I need to talk to you too." Stoick's confused face did not surprise Hiccup at all. "When am I able to go on the ships?" Hiccup asked quietly. Stoick only bellowed with laughter, only to stop to see his son wasn't joking. Hiccup only knew this was the right way, with Toothless still unstable to fly far enough, he would never get Merida home. "Well son, I think maybe next year will be alright." Hiccup sighed, drawing his hand back from gripping the wooden stairs. All he had to do was hide Merida, for a year.

Well, if he was going to try to hide a Scott, why not know the rivalry between Vikings and Scotts. "So dad," Hiccup asked casually, "Why do Vikings hate Scotts?" Stoick stopped rapidly tapping his fingers on a wooden table and turned to Hiccup. "Why the sudden interest?" Hiccup shrugged, even though he had a real reason. Hiccup trailed over to a seat across his father. Sitting down quietly, he scooted closer to hear Stoick better. "Listen closely, this is a long story." Hiccup nodded, very intrigued about what he was going to hear.

Astrid swung her axe through the trees, waiting for it to make a gash through the trunks. Once she yanked it out, she heard footsteps behind her. She swung around, pointing her axe toward the person she heard. Astrid slowly lowered her axe, for she only saw Hiccup. "What are you doing here." She hissed through her clenched teeth, she was obviously ticked off. Hiccup sighed, "Going home." He choked out, worryingly. Astrid raised an eyebrow, hinting he was rushing to get somewhere. He hurried off, disappearing towards the village. Astrid saw her chance and slowly pranced toward the direction Hiccup had come from.

After wondering throughout the forest, trailing down different paths she found nothing. Sighing, Astrid sat down on a log, settling down her axe. She was tired, maybe napping here wouldn't be so bad. She rested against the log, feeling slightly uncomfortable. She dozed off, not noticing that a certain redhead wasn't far behind.

Merida pet the sleepy dragon rubbing against her leg. Hiccup had told her to stay put, so she did. Getting slightly bored and showing no signs of tiredness, she decided to go and practice on her own. She looked at the target, she drew back her bow. Her hand stretched to her cheek, she let go. Watching it fly carelessly to the top of the target. Well at least she was getting slightly better.

Merida slowly skidded over to the target to retrieve her arrow. Suddenly Toothless's head shot up. Merida whipped around trying to see if he sensed danger. Toothless made a low growl, slowly clawing the ground and extending its wings trying to protect Merida. Merida held in her breath, grasping her bow tightly, she shut her eyes waiting for a gasp of horror. Toothless dropped his fighting stance only to notice Hiccup fast walking into the cove.

"Merida." He whispered-shouted. Merida cracked open an eye to see who was calling her name. She sighed in relief and opened both her eyes calmly. He walked past Toothless only to receive a gurgle from the confused dragon. Hiccup motioned for Toothless to follow him. Merida was almost as confused as the dragon. "Where are we goin'?" Hiccup sighed, "Uh well, someone is very close to our location and I might need to keep you hidden here for…uh-heh a year." His voice going lowering with every word he seemed to speak.

"A YEAR!?" She yelled only for her mouth to be shut. "Shhhhh." Hiccup said calmly. "Remember, someone is _very _close to us." She removed his hand from her mouth. She started whipping her mouth her own hand. "Ugh! When was tha' last time ye washed yer hands!?" Hiccup rolled his eyes and kept walking out of the through a trail he found later after discovering Toothless.

Merida walked behind, trying her best to keep up with his pace. "Why can't we jus' fly on Toothless?" Merida asked, her eyes glancing at the large dragon. Hiccup shook his head, "We can't, Last time I actually tried flying with Toothless, it ended in complete disaster." Hiccup was becoming more serious with every conversation Merida tried to start. She groaned in frustration, "Since when did ye hate me?" She hissed, crossing her arms and turning her direction of view away from Hiccup. "I don't hate you, I just don't want you to be found." Merida glared at Hiccup, "Since when do ah need protection from a scrawny old Viking?" Hiccup slumped his shoulders, "Since you asked for my help." Merida face scrunched up, she felt herself getting a little hot-headed.

"I NEVAR ASK'D FOR YER HELP, YE WANTED TA HELP ME!" Hiccup flinched, but he didn't want to lose a fight. "Well at least I'm better then you at archery, you seem to whine about why you suck at it." That's when Merida cracked, her teeth clenched, her hands rolled into fists. Hiccup was pretty sure she could've broken her bow with the way her hands were encircling it. "YE KNOW WHA'? AH'M GOIN' TO FIND MA WAY OUT OF THIS STUPID VIKIN' ISLAND, WITHOUT YER HELP!" she yelled. With her voice so loud, it shook the trees.

But Merida didn't know what she had just done. With a Scottish voice ringing through Astrid's ears, she knew something was up. Now with Astrid knowing a Scottish is lurking around on Viking lands and Hiccup, Merida's only chance of getting her to her homeland, what might just happen?

**A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've been caught up with sooo much! Thank you all for being patient and I hope you will all still read this. I will update my drabbles soon and Consumed in the Flames might be updated. A Team of Weirdoes is on a HIATUS. Sorry, but I had a full on idea for it and the way I approached it wasn't the way I wanted to. I might restart that fanfic. I will try to get all my fanfics up to date, please be patient, thank you! Reviews and favorites are appreciated! ~Rain**


	4. Your Past?

Hiccup sighed, he started walking back towards home after Merida ditched him. When he was getting closer he heard cheering and chanting. Soon Fishlegs ran up to him, "Hiccup! Haven't you heard?" Hiccup shook his head. "Astrid discovered a Scott on the land, we can use them against DunBroch for war!" Hiccup froze, had they caught Merida yet?

He started to freak out, "Do they know where she is?" Hiccup asked, worried. Fishlegs shook his head, "No, but they're sending out search parties." Then Hiccup ran, as fast as he could into the forest. He didn't know why he was doing this, why did he care so much Merida. She doesn't need protection. Hiccup stopped, "She doesn't need protection." He mumbled to himself. If she could survive on her own, then it's best she should. She is the enemy after all.

Merida walked through the muddy woods, it had just rained and she was soaked. She had a bow, but no arrows, no shelter and absolutely no way of getting off this island. She heard rumbling noise behind her. She noticed it wasn't her stomach, so what was it? A dragon suddenly burst from the ground. It slithered to the skies, sending dirt to fly everywhere. Merida looked up, amazed, but scared. Its eyes were white, it had rows of rotating teeth, tiny wings and spikes almost everywhere on its body. Her first instinct was to run, so she did.

She noticed it did not stop going after her. Why did it want to follow her? Soon she felt a pull at her dress, then soon her whole body, she was getting sucked in. Merida breathed in, so this is it, isn't it? Suddenly a screech was heard, but it was familiar. Merida gazed up at the sky to see a black blur swoop in and shoot the dragon currently sucking her in. She dropped to the ground, feelings helpless of getting up she was taken by surprise into the air. "Got her bud?" She smiled at the voice she just heard. Toothless bent down his face to meet Merida's. He made his gummy smile before focusing of where Hiccup was going to take them.

They soon landed at beach, at the other end from the village. Merida sighed, "Ah'm sorry." She said quietly. Hiccup chuckled lightly to himself, slowly turning the fish he was roasting. "It's fine, I'm the one who started it." Merida smiled at him, "So, why did ye come back?" She asked. Hiccup's eyes scanned off somewhere into the distance, "Well, I wasn't going to go back to you, but I just knew that you wouldn't be safe." Merida looked at him with a confused expression, "How come?" Hiccup turned back to glance at Merida, "They know you're here and they're sending out search parties to find you." Merida almost dropped her fish into the fire, "Wha'?! But ah, how…?" Hiccup only shrugged, taking a bite out of his fish.

Merida groaned in annoyance, she didn't want to be stuck in a Viking jail, with all the weird smells, she shuddered at that. Then, an idea popped in her head, "Weren't you goin' ta teach me how ta shoot?" Hiccup grinned, "I was, wasn't I? Well let's start now. You should have some defense in fighting Vikings anyways." Merida swung her bow around her shoulder, she went to grab an arrow from her quiver only to find out none were in there. "Uh... Hiccup, Ah don't have any arrows." Hiccup only smiled, he ran to a woven basket and took out a finely crafted arrow. Merida only stared weirdly at him. "What, arrows are easier to carry than swords." Merida giggled, "So, wha' are we goin' ta use for a target?" Hiccup pointed to the log they were just sitting on, so Merida helped him lift it up into a standing position.

They both beamed at the creation they had made. Now it was time to re-teach the Scott how to shoot an arrow. They were now standing a little ways from the target, Hiccup had his hands upon Merida's shoulders, coaxing her to concentrate and aim a little above where she was supposed to shoot. She let go, watching the arrow fly to only a little below the bulls-eye mark. Merida gaped at the shot she had just made. She pointed at it in excitement, "Oh ma gosh, Ah was so close, did ye see tha'?!" Hiccup nodded his head, he couldn't help to return a smile to Merida's overly excited emotion.

It was now getting darker out and Hiccup suggested it was time for them to stop practicing and get some sleep. Merida started to light a fire, since she wanted to think about where her life was at the moment. She sighed letting her head fall into her thighs. Hiccup soon sat down next to her, rubbing her shoulder to try to make her feel better. Merida lifted her head to face him, "So, Hiccup, since when did ye know so much abou' arch'ery?"

Hiccup's smile fell into a frown, "Well, my mother died when I was baby, I never got to see her. So that just left me and my dad. I always knew I was the weak one, but he always tried to make me stronger. He started to try and get me to throw an ax by its handle, but the ax was too heavy. Soon we changed to sword fighting, but I couldn't even lift a sword. So we soon tried archery and it worked. The bow and the arrow were light, and shooting was very easy for me to do. We'd do it every day until..." Hiccup sighed, "Until the thought of me being chief came up. I don't want to rule a land, I want to fly on Toothless, I want to discover new lands, and I want everyone to except me for who I am." Merida nodded, "Ah do to have tha same problem. My mum, she never listened, she never cared for wha' ah had to say. Ah ran away from ma home because, ah didn't want to become her." They both watched the fire die down in silence, enjoying each other's company before drifting off to sleep, both happy for knowing each other's backstory.

**A/N: Just a quick little chapter. I'm starting to fall in love with this story so much. So expect more chapters from it. Sorry for so many spelling mistakes in the last one, I was rushing to get that one up. I have a Jackunzel drabble idea so that will probably be uploaded soon. I'm not very motivated to do another chapter for Consumed in the Flames right now, so you might have to wait.**

**SNEAK PEAK OF WHAT'S TO COME: Search parties are sent out, Merida and Hiccup still running away from the Whispering Death, FINALLY a view of what's happening in DunBroch and much more.**

**Reviews and Favorites are appreciated! ~Rain **


End file.
